1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera integrated with a deformable supporting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Most typical camera supporting structures are of the large detachable type resulting in poor portability. It is burdensome to have to attach and detach everytime you want to use the camera with the supporting structure. Moreover it is inconvenient for a person to carry both the camera and the supporting structure.
What is needed, therefore, is to provided a camera which is integrated with a deformable supporting structure.